Cake (Object)
About Cake is a male object contestant on Battle for BFDI. He was a former recommended character who first appeared in “Cycle of Life” when Announcer said there was no Cake at Stake. He appeared to be a strawberry cake without limbs. Cake had a chance to compete in BFDIA, but he placed 23rd with 134 votes, and got flung to the Locker of Losers. Cake‘s IDFB redesign features Cake as a slice of chocolate cake, along with a white frosting puff on top and a rim of pink frosting. Cake had a chance to rejoin the show in “Welcome Back”. He got 138 votes, tying with Grassy. Cake competed for The Losers! on Battle for BFDI. Cake is an Object that Elizabeth met in Goiky. Like most of the Objects, he lives in Elizabeth’s House. He is voiced by Kenzie Bryant. To earn money for himself and the household, he has a job as a receptionist at the Tide Song Hotel. Appearance Normal Cake appears to be a slice of chocolate fudge cake with a frosting puff on top. He also has a pink-red rim. He is always shown from a profile perspective because his face is on the right side of him. Humanoid Cake is a small, black humanoid. Changes BFDI 8 * Cake is sentient. * Cake’s face is hand-drawn. * Cake has no limbs. * Cake has white frosting dots around him. * Cake has 3 rings of red around him. BFDI 20 * Cake has a face made of object assets. * Cake’s torso is a normal cake asset. * Cake’s eyes are smaller and his mouth is bigger in size. * Cake has arms and legs. IDFB-BFB * Cake is a slice of chocolate cake. * Cake loses his arms. * Cake has an ivory frosting puff on top of him. * Cake is significantly smaller. * Cake has a hot pink frosting rim at his top-right. * Cake gains shading to the right of his frosting puff. * Cake gains shading on his frosting rim to his bottom left. Humanoid * Cake is a small, black humanoid. Personality Cake is generally a shy and effeminate person, not talking much until it’s necessary. He blushes a lot, but mostly after Loser nudges him after hearing the word ‘cake’, as well as when he won a tic-tac-toe game against Pie. Cake is also easily frightened. Cake has also been shown as a dependent person, often relying on Loser for emotional and challenge-related support, as he is very loyal towards Loser. However, his personality changed in “The Liar Ball You Don’t Want”, as he stated himself that there is a reason for Loser to be eliminated, despite the fact that Cake often relies on him for help and support, meaning that it’s possible that Cake will get close to anyone who he thinks is capable of providing help, and immediately turns his back if he thinks the person has a bad influence. This anger towards Loser was short-lived, however, as in “Questions Answered”, Cake said he knew what the answer to the question was, but he was too afraid to say it because Loser wasn’t there to support him. Cake finally got enough courage to press the button and answer correctly after Pin gave an influencing speech. He hates Finny for always trying to eat him and says he is working on a Finny repellent with help from Test Tube. He and Sweetala appear to be rivals, since both of them taste sweet. This is shown in A Sweet Treats Showdown, when he and Sweetala competed to see who could bake a sweeter-tasting cake. History Cake first appeared in Welcome to Goiky. In Pokémon Lipsink Battle, he joined Rotom, Dragonet, Finny, and Meloetta in their lipsinking battle. In Cake Under Attack, he was attacked by a group of hungry Swirlix who wanted to eat him. He was severally injured, but he survived. Several of Elizabeth’s Pokémon love sweet things, but they won‘t eat Cake because he is too ''sweet. Finny is an exception to this and wants to eat him. '''Gallery' Humanoid Cake.png|Cake’s Humanoid Form. Pokémon On hand Category:Objects Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Adults